Science vs Superpowers
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Golden Age Superwoman story based on the Max Fleischer cartoons. When the evil Luthor gets his hands on a scientist's experimental weather machine, Superwoman must combat the destructive forces of nature he unleashes upon random locations in a twisted contest!


"Up in the sky! Look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

The skies over Metropolis were warm and sunny. The light blue horizon invited a sense of fun and relaxation. However, Something unexpected suddenly happened.. Dark purple clouds soon appeared unnaturally quick from the four corners of the sky and blocked the blue sky and glowing white sun from view! People enjoying themselves in the park and elsewhere outside were flabbergasted as thunder rumbled and large drops of rain began falling on them! The outdoors civilians immediately ran for cover, some covering their heads with the newspapers they had been reading.

In his laboratory located on the second floor of his home, stacked with metal, wires and other odds and ends, eccentric inventor, Professor Abel Swenson was lowering a knob labled "Thunderstorm" beneath a pressure gauge on a large black metallic box covered with similar knobs, gauges and antennae that stuck out of the top.

"Yes! YES! It's a success!" Swenson said to himself enthusiastically, jumping up and down with elation. He quickly composed himself, matting down his black hair, which was just starting to grey at the sides, and adjusted his round, thin framed glasses. "It's a good thing I chose a mild thundershower.." He began to whisper to himself. "If I'd chosen something as dangerous as an earthquake, or as out of season as a blizzard, people would have become suspicious. I'd better do some further experiments before alerting the scientific community.."

Suddenly, there was the merry ring of Swenson's doorbell. [Hmm, I wonder who that could be? I'm not expecting any visitors..] He tought to himself as he made his way downstairs. Upon reaching the door, he opened it to reveal two well dressed gentlemen standing in his doorway. One was a svelte, well groomed man with thick black glasses and golden blonde hair. The other was a blocky, rough looking character despite his fancy attire, his skull adorned with a thinning patch of faded brown hair, a face that belonged to Frankenstein's monster, thick, rubbery lips, a disjointed nose and two cauliflower ears.

"Excuse me, sir, you wouldn't happen to be Professor Abel Swenson, would you?" The thin, handsome man asked with an Eastern European accent.

"Why..Yes I am. And whom might you gentlemen be?" The Professor asked somewhat uneasily.

The Handsome foreigner chuckled to himself and replied "We, my dear Professor, are Professor Johann Leichner and Professor Paul Evans of the Metropolis Science Society. We are here to make inquiries of your newest invention."

Swenson mulled the statement over in his mind, before saying "Well, I've never heard of any Science Society here in Metro.." and was interrupted by the two men suddenly walking in through the front door, uninvited. "Hey! Now see here, you can't just.." He began to object.

"Alright, let me cut to the chase.." Leichner said, his cheerful demeanor beginning to melt away. "..The Weather Machine.. Where is it?!"

"Wh-What are you gentlemen talking about?" The Professor asked with a nervous giggle.

"Don't play dumb! We knows youse gots it here!" Evans said menacingly.

"Why.. You men aren't from any Science Society!" The Professor said, coming to a realization. "You'll never get your hands on anything! I'm calling the police!" He declared angrily, stepping backwards.

Without warning, Leichner pulled a .38 Detective Special from his pocket and cocked the hammer, threatening coldly "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Professor.. Unless you want some hot lead in your stomach!"

The Professor watched in horror as Evans produced a blackjack from his trouser pocket and advanced towards him, lifting it high in the air, and swinging it down hard as a scream tried to force itself through the Professor's terrified mouth.

In his cramped, humid office at the Daily Planet, Chief Editor Perry White lit a fresh cigar, puffing on it to get it started, and pulled down the switch of his intercom. "Send in Lane and Kent." He told his secretary. Several minutes later Louis Lane, dressed in his usual Dark Blue suit and pants with a red necktie, and Clara Kent, dressed in a light green jacket and skirt, walked into the office.

"What's the scoop, Chief?" Louis inquired.

"Close the door, Lane, this is private." White ordered.

"Yes, Sire." Louis said with a mock bow as he obeyed.

"Knock off the comedy, Lane." White said, before changing his tone to a more secretive one. "What I'm about to impart to you two is big stuff. We've obtained a lead that some Professor in the area is fiddling with a machine that could control the elements!"

Both Clara and Louis' eyes widened in shock. "You mean like the weather, Chief?" Louis asked in surprise.

Perry nodded curtly. "Not only that, but natural disasters too, from what I hear. Remember that sudden unpredicted thunderstorm that appeared out of nowhere? We think this fella may be behind it!" He said with dramatic weight.

"Good grief!" Clara exclaimed. "If that thing were to fall into the wrong hands, we'd be in dire trouble!"

"Right you are, Kent. That's why I want you two to go and pay a visit to this gentleman, one Professor Abel Swenson." White responded.

"That reclusive old kook? He never talks to anyone!" Louis objected.

"Be that as it may, Lane, it's time The Planet broke that traditon!" Perry said with fervor. "Do what you have to do, but for Pete's sake, try to come back with a good yarn. We need to be on top of a discovery of this magnitude!"

"All right, all right." Louis sighed with a shrug of his shoulders, before heading for the door. "Come on, Clara, let's head out."

Walking back to their office to gather their things, Clara pretended as though she were worried, saying. "Oh, Louis, I hope that Professor doesn't release another storm on our way to the office!"

"Don't worry, Clarybelle, I won't let the mean hailstones hit you!" Louis teased in a condescending voice.

[You're going to get hit if you keep talking to me that way!] Clara thought with a derisive look on her face.

Louis' cherry red Ford pulled up to the address they were given. As the two exited the car, Clara's hightened Kryptonian female intuition told her that something was wrong.

Louis walked up and rapped on the door. "Professor Swenson?" He asked. There was no answer.

"Louis, I hope nothing happened to him." Clara said with concern.

"Ah, don't worry, Clarybelle, he's probably upstairs taking a leak or something." Louis said. He then put his hand around the knob and turned it.. The bolt clicked and the door opened. Louis began to go inside.

"Louis!" Clara said indignantly.

"Relax, I'll just say the knob slipped.." Louis said as he entered.

"Really.." Clara said with frustration, hesitating at first, then following him in.

"Hello? Professor Swenson?" Louis called out. There was a muffled cry from the adjourning room! "Clara, come on!" He shouted, rushing through the door the sound emitted from, Clara followed quickly behind.

In the room, a medium sized study with several books knocked off their shelves, Professor Swenson sat bound to a wooden chair, a wash rag in his mouth! "Great Scott!" Louis exclaimed as he pulled the rag from the Professor's mouth.

"Th-Thank you, Sir.." The Professor sighed with relief.

"What happened, exactly?!" Louis asked with disbelief as he began to untie the frightened man.

"Who are the both of you?" Swenson asked, bewildered.

"Louis Lane, and Clara Kent, Daily Planet." Louis said efficiently. "We were sent to interview you. What happened exactly, Professor?" He asked.

Swenson hung his head, gathering his thoughts, before saying somberly "I might as well be truthful with you. Some thieves ambushed me and stole a device I was working on.. A device which, by the creation of my damnable hands, may possibly spell the end for all mankind."

"What?! What are you talking about, Professor?!" Louis asked astonished, his pulse quickening.

"A machine that has the ability to control the weather, Mr. Lane. Not only the elements, but natural disasters as well.." The Professor said with utter hopelessness in his voice.

"Impossible!" Louis exclaimed in shock, aghast.

Clara's face was a mix of horror and curiosity "How is it done, Professor?" she asked, as if she were a curious student asking about a certain formula.

The aged man sighed deeply and explained "It's a matter of radar waves harnessing the electric fields in the air, in the ocean, and underground.."

"Fascinating.." Louis muttered, rapidly scratching into his notepad.

Clara's palms were moist now, her mind racing. [This isn't good. This machine is already possibly in the wrong hands.. What fiendish attacks are they planning?] Clara thought, her dark green gloved hand up to her chin.

Suddenly, as if to answer her, a sudden, shrill, earsplitting whistle came to Clara's ears. However, due to her heightened Kryptonian metabolism, the sound was merely annoying rather than painful. The whistle persisted, and the dogs that resided in the neighborhood and the surrounding area made it clear that they heard it too, responding with a chorus of loud barking and howling.

"Don't you hear that?" Clara asked the two men.

"The dogs? We're not deaf, Clarybelle. Honestly.." Louis said dismissively.

Clara rolled her eyes and thought [Then they can't hear it. What is the meaning of..?]

"Hello, Superwoman. It's been quite a while.. You already know whom this is, so I won't bother to remind you." The familiar, accented voice that Clara wished she would never have to be irritated with again, seemed to echo in her head.

"Luthor.." Clara said half to herself and half aloud.

"Wouldn't surprise me.." Louis answered, not even bothering to look up at her. "I thought he'd be dead by this point, though."

"I knew that this extremely high pitched frequency was the only way I could directly contact you, so I shall be brief and to the point, Woman of Steel.." Luthor's disembodied voice continued in a no-nonsense tone. "I indeed now have in my posession, the dear Professor Swenson's weather machine. And I do intend to use it not only wreak havoc on Metropolis, but on the rest of the United States as well."

[This is a job for Superwoman!] Clara thought to herself, furrowing her brows with determination, before exclaiming "I have to get to a phone!" and darting out of the room and the house.

"Wait there's a phone in the bed..room.." Professor Swenson began to object, before realizing the futility of it.

Clara dashed across the neighborhood, Luthor's voice haunting her like a specter. "Just to be sporting and all, I propose a challenge. "Science versus Superpowers", you might call it.. I set up a disaster, and you try and see if your amazing abilities are able to stop it!"

[Got to find a place to change!] Clara thought in desperation, looking around frantically. She then spotted a very run down building with a collapsed roof that was obviously abandoned. With a smile of thankfulness, she darted inside the half open door. Clara then kicked off her shoes, threw off her hat, whipped off her glasses and undid her hairbun, shaking her long black hair down. She then unbuttoned her jacket, tossed it on the floor, undid her necktie and ripped open her dress shirt in one swift motion, revealing the red "S" against the black shield on her dark blue costume, throwing the dress shirt to the ground as well, she pulled her skirt down in one swift motion. Stepping out of the pile of clothing, Clara stood revealed in her true identity as the mighty Superwoman! Superwoman spotted a nearby battered bookshelf and manuevered her clothing behind it. Crouching down, Superwoman lept into the air, and through the roof, shingles flying as she became airborne! "I'm ready for you, Luthor!" She said aloud in a confident voice.

"Let's see, where shall we start..?" Luthor quizzically asked as if he had heard her. "How about.."

The sun's hot rays were beating down hard on the fifty-some cars stuck in traffic on top of a Pittsburgh bridge. The heat was also felt particularly by one Scott Lembeck, an insurance salesman who was running late for a meeting. "Damn this heat!" he growled through gritted teeth. "Shapiro's gonna eat me alive if this line doesn't start.." Suddenly, Scott felt unusual.. What was suddenly different? Then, a split second later, it occured to him, there was a chill in the air that he felt through his open window! "Ahh..What a cool breeze!" the businessman said gratefully, then, a second later, a strong burst of cool air rushed into his vehicle. "Brr! What in the.." Lembeck shivered as he rolled up his window. It was then that he noticed the sun was no longer shining, the sky had been replaced by gloomy dark gray clouds. Suddenly, the cloud burst as a snow shower began falling from the sky! "What the Sam Hill?!" Lembeck asked in alarm as he activated his windshield wipers. "Snow in July?! That's impossible!" There were similar shouts of confusion and bewilderment from the other occupants of the jam, getting out of their cars and looking skyward in amazement.

The snow continued to pour down as gusts of wind signaled a blizzard's arrival! As the storm continued however, sheets of sleet began to cover the road, and since no one had prepared for this, there was bound to be catastrophe! Especially since an intoxicated driver, his judgement impaired, had his foot firmly glued to the gas pedal and was headed straight for the back of Lembeck's car!

Just above, Superwoman was soaring through the frigid air [Ha! A snow storm, Luthor?! That's the best you could do?] she scoffed in her mind, before her eyes drifted to the terrifying sight below [Good Grief! That driver's about to be hit from behind! I've got to stop it!] The Maiden of Might thought as she dove toward the potential accident! Arriving just in the nick of time, Superwoman landed between the two cars, bringing the drunken speed demon's ride to an end by stopping the vehicle with one hand, the brakes squealing in protest. "Time to turn this hot head's day upside down!" Superwoman exclaimed as she took the vehicle and lifted it straight off the ground, turning it upside down and placing it on it's roof!

Lembeck, who had stepped out of his car and was witnessing the Herculean feats firsthand, thought in utter awe, his mouth agape with surprise [Superwoman, here?! I-I don't believe it!].

The drunken lug exited his inverted vehicle in a rage, his fists up, ready for a fight! "What's the big..!" He began to protest, only to recieve a jaw breaking uppercut, courtesy of the Woman of Steel!

Without another word, Superwoman ripped the unconcious drunkard's necktie from his collar and laid him on his stomach, hogtying his arms and legs together with the tie!

"Wow! Thanks, Superwoman, I.." Lembeck began, but was cut off as the Maiden of Might took a leap skywards, soaring into the snowy heavens. "Golly!" He was left to exclaim, the other motorists pointing upwards, just beginning to realize the identity of their visitor.

The snow was now pouring down at an unbelieveably rate, obscuring Superwoman's face, which she had to repeteadly brush off as she got closer and closer to the sky.

Back on the ground, the snow was now so thick, that small mountains of the white powdery moisture had formed around the cars, making it virtually impossible for them to move even if they wanted to.

Back in the sky, Superwoman had reached the altitude of the clouds. Hovering in mid-air, she snickered to herself, saying "Luthor, you're making this too easy.." with a scoff. Superwoman then concentrated her vision on the cloud directly above her, saying quietly, "Just add heat.." as her eyes glowed red, and beams of red light emitted from them. Within a matter of seconds, the snow began to become less and less thick, then, as Superwoman intensified her heat vision, the snow morphed into rain! The rain proceeded to shower upon the snowbound vehicles below, changing it into a soupy sludge that washed down both sides of the bridge and away! Superwoman continued applying her heat beams until the clouds had completely dissapated and the sun began to brightly shine on the people and their vehicles, turning the air warm once again! The people applauded and cheered vigorously as Superwoman distantly smiled and waved, before darting off in the sky, thinking indignantly [Alright, Luthor, you weasel, what's next?]

In a secluded improvised laboratory, hidden in the basement of his safehouse, Luthor, perspiration pouring down his brow as he fiddled with the controls on the large, ugly steel box, whispering scientific gibberish to himself almost as if he were speaking in tongues.

Evans, the tall, ugly hood that bared more than a passing resemblance to Rondo Hattan, cleared his throat and spoke up in a fearful voice "Uh..Mistah Lut'or, Sir, You sure 'dis nex' plan's gonna be too much for Supahwoman? I mean, 'dat las' attack didn' go so good."

Luthor stopped suddenly as if he were an automaton whose power had run out. He slowly and menacingly turned around, a frozen look of deranged anger on his face. Evans and Johann's widened with fear.

"Tell me, Evans.. Who's plan was it to purloin this fabulous machine that gives one the power of a God?" Luthor asked in a deceptively sweet voice, his face crinkling in a disgusting grin.

"Uh, yours, Mistah Lut'or?" Evans cautiously said.

Luthor quietly nodded his head, the frightening expression staying put. "And whose plan was it to unleash this otherworldly power upon an unsuspecting populace while putting that detestable flying wench to the test?"

"Uh, Your.." Evans began.

Suddenly, Luthor interrupted Evans with a manical shriek "THEN SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" His eyes wild, his pupils contracted.

"Ye..Yes S..Sir, Mistah Lut'or.." Evans stammered, shrinking back.

Satisfied that his point had been made, Luthor then turned to the microphone next to the weather machine, he activated it and announced softly and menacingly, "Are you ready, Superwoman? Here's your next challenge.."

Louis tapped his foot anxiously, looking down at his watch with an annoyed expression on his face. "Clarybelle should've been back by now.." he said behind gritted teeth. Then, he suddenly snapped his head upwards. "Of course! She's trying to beat me to the story!" Louis exclaimed indignantly. He then turned to Professor Swenson, and said rapidly "Sorry, Professor, I've gotta outscoop my colleague! Be right back!" before rushing out the door.

Swenson took a deep breath inwards, letting it out as a sigh, before slowly rising and heading over to his study desk, and opening it to reveal a Colt 45 pistol. He removed it saying quietly to himself "I've got to make sure that this never happens again.."

The rain was pouring down smoothly and steadily down on the city of Phoenix. A man and his wife walked out of a grocery store and looked up, puzzled at the stormy sky above.

"Huh. Funny.. Wasn't a cloud in the sky when we were in there." The husband said in a confused manner.

Suddenly, the rain became increasingly stronger. "Kyle, it's really getting bad!" The man's wife exclaimed.

"I know, let's try to run for the car!" The man replied. The two darted for the parking lot, their hands full of grocery bags, their feet splashing in puddles that were already ankle deep! As the two entered their vehicle, they let out a collective sigh of relief. "Thank goodness we escaped from that." Harriet, the man's wife said aloud. Then, something occured to her. "Kyle, you didn't start the car yet, right?" She asked nervously.

"Right.." Kyle uneasily responded.

"Then why are we moving?" Harriet asked in a frightened voice.

Kyle rolled down the driver's window and looked outside to see that not only had the rain gotten worse, it had formed a flood that had carried was carrying the car away! "Good Lord! It's a flood! Help! Someone help!" He shouted out the window.

Superwoman was keeping her altitude in the pouring rain, when suddenly, her super hearing picked up the sound of the couple screaming in distress. "Good Grief!" She exclaimed, before shooting down to them faster than a bolt of lightening! Superwoman lifted the heavy vehicle over her head and soared back over to the grocery store!

"Kyle! We're flying!" Harriet shouted.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked in shock.

Upon arriving at the store, Superwoman gently set the car down.

"It's Superwoman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Get out! Hurry!" The Maiden of Might ordered. The two quickly and quietly obeyed.

"Stay in that building, and don't come out until you see that it's safe!" She shouted, before leaping back into the sky.

"Wow.." The two exclaimed quietly, before heading back into the store.

Superwoman bolted for the Phoenix city limits, zipping across the sky at a speed invisible to the naked eye. A large sonic boom following her. [I've got to stop this flooding before it gets any worse!] She thought to herself. Upon reaching the entrance to the city, Superwoman flew down to the ground and began digging into the earth, her hands going right through the pavement and ground in an instant! At super speed, she dug extremely deep, moving to the side, digging and moving, digging and moving, until finally, she had completed a massive water channel in a matter of seconds! As the rain poured into the long cavernous hole, not even beginning to fill it up, Superwoman looked proudly over her achievement, before taking to the air once again, thinking [Is that the best you can do, Luthor, you slimy worm?! I haven't even broken a sweat yet!]

"What?! A sudden snowstorm?! And Superwoman stopped it singlehandedly?!" Louis shouted into the payphone's reciever. [Great Scott! The Professor was right!] He thought to himself. "I'll call you back soon! Let me know if there are any developments!" Louis practically slammed the phone down and darted out of the phonebooth, almost knocking over a plump woman who was waiting for her turn.

Luthor was practically tearing his full head of red hair out of his head as he growled softly to himself. "Where..Where in Heaven's name did she learn how to dig a bloody channel?"

"Well, Mistah Lut'or, looks like Supuhwoman's got ya beat.." Evans muttered.

The words were scarcely out of his mouth before Luthor swung around and punched Evans square in the eye, knocking him down "WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, WON'T WE?!" His heavily accented voice bellowed. He then turned to the microphone and said in a voice as chilling as ever "Alright, Woman of Steel, now the gloves come off!"

Louis, huffing and puffing, stopped to catch his breath outside the Professor's door. After composing himself, he entered the house, saying in a panicked voice "Professor, Professor! You won't believe this.." Before stopping dead in his tracks upon entering the study. There, on the floor, the Professor laid on his side, a pistol in his hand, a pool of blood beside his head.

"Professor Swenson!" Louis shouted in horror. He rushed over to the fallen scientists side. He tested his pulse.. There was nothing. "Oh, no.." Louis whispered quietly to himself. He then looked up and noticed a piece of paper on the study's table.

The Oklahoma City farmer sat chewing the thick wad of tobacco in his mouth in his rocking chair on his front porch. He hadn't minded the black clouds and the wind picking up a tad, a little rain was what the crops needed this time of the year, and even if a twister was on the way, he was more than prepared. [CLANG] went the sound of the brass spittoon beside him as he unloaded a load of tobacco juice into it.

Suddenly, the farmer's son, Oliver, pushed the screen door open with a bang! "PA! PA!" He shouted in a frightened voice.

"Tarnation, what is it boy?" The farmer asked in a grumpy manner, his bushy moustache twitching.

"Twisters! A whole mess of 'em, comin' right this way! Look!" Oliver said pointing to his left.

"What?!" The farmer asked with a start. He jumped up from his chair and looked across at the horizon his son was pointing to. Sure enough, there were five large tornadoes tearing up all the farmland in their path! Their deafening roar growing ever closer with them!

"PA! LOOK!" Oliver shouted, now pointing in the opposite direction.

The farmer looked. Sure enough, five more equally large twisters were approaching, a wave of destruction in their path! The farm's tractor was picked up and disassembled in mid air by one of them!

With the wind now really picking up to the point of knocking both of them down, the farmer ordered his son, "Quick, Oliver! Into the cellar!" As the two made their way to the storm cellar doors! The farmer unlatched them, but had no trouble opening the doors, the powerful wind helped him with that! Then, after helping his son in, the farmer entered after him, and with some Herculean effort, shut and latched them behind him.

Superwoman, having just arrived, her cape blowing wildly in the heavy gusts, spotted the terrifing sight before her. "That farmhouse! That family might lose everything!" She exclaimed, before, furrowing her brow, her face becoming a rock hard monument of dedication. "Not if I can help it, Luthor, you rabid animal! It's time you got a taste of your own medicine!" She declared mightily! Superwoman then took off like a shot around the tornadoes surrounding the farmhouse, swirling around in the air in a deep, clockwise motion, swirling and swirling, the Maiden of Might gritted her teeth as she did so. At that very moment, the cyclones became airborne, lifting straight off the ground and into the sky after Superwoman! They swept away the black clouds with them, until there was nothing but clear blue!

At the sound of the birds singing, the cellar door cautiously opened and the farmer and his son stepped out, the warm sun hitting their faces.

"Pa, the twisters didn't get the house! What happened?" Oliver asked with joy.

The farmer spat the rest of his tobacco onto the ground and rustled his son's hair with a smile, saying with a tear in his eye "It was an angel, son. An angel.."

"WHAT?!" Luthor shrieked, looking at Johann with fury, his eyes flaring angrily. "What do you mean the cyclones just lifted off the ground?!"

"That is what the contact has said, the word is that they all just rose back into the air!" Johann reported in a frightened manner, perspiring heavily.

It was at this time that Evans was coming to, rubbing his eye, now red and swollen.

"It must've been that blasted Superwoman! I'll stop her if it's the last thing I do!" Luthor said.

"Um, Mistah Lut'or, it's gettin' kinda windy and dahk outside.." Evans fearfully reported.

"I don't have time to worry about that!" Luthor scoffed, before reaching for the microphone. "Now, listen up, Superwoman.."

Suddenly there was a powerfully loud, almost otherworldly shout "RIGHT HERE, LUTHOR!"

Suddenly, the roof was ripped straight off the safehouse! There, among a black, cloudy sky, hail pouring down upon them, floated the Woman of Steel! "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN, BOYS!" She shouted over the howling wind

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOO!" Luthor howled, scrambling for the door as the house began to crack and yaw. His henchgmen in tow.

Now outside among the furious tornado storm, the men made their way, walking against the force of the wind, the house and the weather machine dissapeared in a fountain of dust and debris!

Superwoman chuckled and looked Heavenward. "Did they really think I'd let them die? Tempting as it is?" Then, in the blink of an eye, The Maiden of Might had shot up above the cyclones, and began soaring around in a counter motion to the twisters! Spinning in such a motion until the winds died down and the funnel clouds dissapated!

Not even losing an ounce of her breath, Superwoman then rushed down to the fleeing men, grabbed the men by their collars and flew down to a nearby lake where she carefully dropped them, and blew her ice breath upon the water, freezing it into a solid sheet of ice, trapping them!

"CURSE YOU AND BLAST YOU, SUPERWOMAN!" Luthor shouted as he and his henchmen struggled to free themselves.

"Sorry, Luthor, but it looks as if I've won the challenge and it looks like your plan is on ice!" Superwoman taunted, her arms across her broad chest, before leaping into the air!

The Headlines in the Daily Planet the next day read "SUPERWOMAN STOPS SPREE OF UNNATURAL DISASTERS; LUTHOR AND GANG CAPTURED" with a sub-headline that read "WEATHER MACHINE DESTROYED, RECLUSIVE INVENTOR COMMITS SUICIDE" the byline read "Story by Louis Lane".

Clara sat on Louis' desk in the office they shared, reading the copy of the Planet. "I just can't believe that that nice Professor Swenson killed himself like that.." She said with a sad look on her face.

"I know how you feel, Clara." Louis said, giving her a reassuring pat on the back "But I suppose that he felt like since he had the knowledge to control the elements, he felt like as long as he were alive, someone could've forced him to build another machine. That's what the note he left behind said." He explained.

"Well, at least those terrible storms were stopped and Luthor's behind bars again where he belongs." Clara said.

To which Louis replied "Right, Clara. Thanks to Superwoman!"

Clara turns to us, pulls down her glasses, smiles heroically and gives us a knowing wink!

THE END 


End file.
